GoldenEye (character)
| occupation = Chief enforcer, Intelligence operative (former) | affiliation = Auric Goldfinger, MI6 (formerly, discharged) | status = Active | role = Villain, Anti-Hero | portrayed = | first_appearance = GoldenEye: Rogue Agent | last_appearance = GoldenEye: Rogue Agent }} Mr. Hunter, best known by his moniker GoldenEye, is a fictional discharged MI6 intelligence operative and chief enforcer to Auric Goldfinger. The protagonist of Electronic Arts' 2004 video-game GoldenEye: Rogue Agent, the character is not part of the formal 007 continuity, as the game's plot is set in an alternate timeline. Biography Early Life Once a candidate for “00” status, Hunter began a swift descent into darkness after an operation against the notorious Dr. Julius No, who personally fired the shot that cost him his right eye. Three years after the incident, he was evaluated through a holographic simulation in which he is paired with James Bond to stop Goldfinger from blowing up Fort Knox. He fails miserably, being directly responsible for the 'death' of 007, and was summarily dismissed from Her Majesty’s Secret Service for "reckless brutality". Previously approached by Goldfinger with an offer of employment, he accepted the villain's offer and was recruited to become his chief enforcer, with the promise that he would have his vengeance against Dr. No. He subsequently travels to meet with Goldfinger. At Goldfinger’s behest, one of Francisco Scaramanga's scientific contacts restores his sight with a gold-hued cybernetic eye, earning the rogue agent the name GoldenEye. In addition, Scaramanga arranges for periodic upgrades of the eye, starting with MRI vision. A master of weapons and explosives, GoldenEye’s unwavering mission is one of extreme vengeance. ''GoldenEye: Rogue Agent Breaking rank with their shared criminal organisation (strongly implied to be SPECTRE), Dr. No declares war on Auric Goldfinger. A specific reason is never given why Dr. No sought to destroy Goldfinger's operations. Dr. No troops attempt to steal his recently developed super-weapon; the OMEN (Organic Mass Energy Neutralizer), which releases energy capable of breaking down organic matter on a nearly atomic level, resulting in disintegration. Meeting with Goldfinger at Auric Enterprises, GoldenEye leads the defence of the OMEN from an attack by Dr. No's militia. He is subsequently sent to Hong Kong on a mission to assassinate Dr. No and has his eye upgraded with an EM hacking feature. However, he is betrayed by his Triad contact Wu Li Yong and is attacked by Dr. No's forces. After surviving the double-cross, GoldenEye crosses the rooftops of Hong Kong and happens across a bathhouse owned by the Triad. Goldfinger orders his assassin to kill the traitor, who is busy spending his paycheck there. GoldenEye is subsequently rescued for a second time by Pussy Galore, who flies him to safety. Shortly afterwards, Dr. No's assassin Xenia Onatopp leads an assault on Goldfinger's Midas casino in Las Vegas; the goal of which is the theft of the OMEN from its underground vault. She encounters GoldenEye - now upgraded with the magnetic polarity shield - during the attack and avoids him by shooting down an enormous chandelier to block his path. GoldenEye makes his way to the vault and activates the OMEN as he is airlifted to safety. The resulting detonation wipes out the invaders. After the assault falters, Onatopp retreats to Dr. No's staging area at the Hoover Dam, where she organizes a defence of the structure. However, GoldenEye and Oddjob manage to bypass her security and detonate Dr. No's seismic bomb; causing the dam to disintegrate. GoldenEye also tosses Oddjob over a rail into a pit inside the Hoover Dam after he betrays and attacks GoldenEye for unknown reasons. As he makes his way to the surface Onatopp is waiting for him and paralyses him with a tranquilliser. She straddles him and starts to crush him between her thighs, but inexplicably changes her mind and instead tries to kill him with a tiltrotor fighter aircraft. Her aircraft is subsequently shot down and in a gunfight she falls from the top of the dam to her death. GoldenEye uses her aircraft to escape the collapsing dam. Searching for the location of Dr. No's island of Crab Key, GoldenEye is dispatched to the organization's underwater auction house, bank and blackmarket, The Octopus in a bid to retrieve the navigation coordinates from the lair's computer system. To aid him, he is once again upgraded with his final augment - a magnetic field generator. During this mission, knowing he would need an escape plan, Goldeneye, charged a small underwater craft along with a supply of explosives to Goldfinger's account; much to Golderfinger's disgust. He is eventually sent to Crab Key, where he confronts Dr. No. During their duel, GoldenEye uses his mechanical eye to sabotage the island's nuclear reactor, causing it to electrocute Dr. No. Upon No's death, Goldfinger contacts GoldenEye and informs him that he believes he is too dangerous to be left alive, and that he had contacted GoldenEye earlier and told him to activate a program which would shut down the Lair's defense grid. Goldfinger reveals that he is intent on taking over the Lair, and leaves GoldenEye to die in the impending nuclear meltdown. GoldenEye, however, manages to escape in Dr. No's osprey before the reactor overloads and the island is destroyed in a large explosion. GoldenEye returns to the Lair intent on confronting Goldfinger. Pussy Galore rendezvous with GoldenEye and informs him that Goldfinger has used the OMEN to wipe out most of the Lair's guards, and taken control of it. Scaramanga provides the mechanical eye with a computer virus that he can use to overload the OMEN. GoldenEye fights his way through the Lair, implanting the computer virus in the process, eventually reaching Goldfinger and the OMEN. Goldfinger traps GoldenEye inside a chamber that he claims will soon be devoid of oxygen. The computer virus then activates the OMEN, causing it to explode in a burst of energy, killing Goldfinger and his troops. GoldenEye and Galore leave the Lair aboard Galore's chopper and seduce each other, but secretly, Scaramanga and Number One (Ernst Stavro Blofeld) are spying on them and later discuss what to do with GoldenEye and decide to simply see what he does next before proceeding. Gallery Rogue_Agent_introductory_note_(XBox_Manual).png Goldeneye_Game.png|''Rogue Agent multiplayer skin-select menu with the GoldenEye skin selected. Designing the Golden Eye (GoldenEye Rogue Agent).png|Scaramanga designs the operative's golden cybernetic eye replacement. Close of of the cybernetic eye (GoldenEye Rogue Agent).png|Close-up image of the Agent's eponymous Golden Eye. Flashback to the Agent's injury (GoldenEye - Rogue Agent).png|Flashback to the Agent's injury during the game's title sequence. 549917_547413215289814_149847292_n.jpg|Concept art of GoldenEye, as designed by associate art director Takayoshi Sato. xtransparent_goldeneye_gif_pagespeed_ic_ESeOB0gcEp.gif|Promo Art Trivia *There is a popular urban legend that certain versions of the game's manual confirm GoldenEye's name as Johnathan Hunter. This likely spread from the Xbox manual's revealing his surname as Hunter. Despite this, no known version of the manual, or even the official PRIMA Guide list his first name. References Category:James Bond characters Category:Game characters Category:GoldenEye: Rogue Agent characters Category:Villains Category:Agents Category:Titular characters Category:British Category:Male characters Category:SIS Personnel Category:Intelligence operatives